Riot
by LifesKismet
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has discovered that her what she thought ‘Perfect relationship’ was a lie. How is she too cope with her heartache? With Friends, a new attitude, and a sexy ex- thief anything is possible.
1. Hit Em Up Style

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or YYH nor do i own Blu Cantrell's song Hit em Up style oops

Summery: What Kagome really did before she kicked Inuyasha out.

AN: This is like the story Irreplaceable but very different . Also this is a Two shot.

**Hit Em Up Style.**

Kagome Higirashi was what some people would call perfect. She was what every man wanted and what all women despised. She had it all money, fame, beauty, and intelligence. One thing that held her back was the fact that her she had landed one of the sleaziest men ever. Your probably thinking then why is she still with him. Well first of all let me tell you his name Inuyasha Takahashi you've probably heard of him his dad own one the biggest cell phone manufactures in the world. They met through a mutual friend who i am sure is very ashamed of them selves who introduced. See Kagome's parents owned the biggest Toy company along with a cosmetic and clothing company. Kagome was the first born so she was named heiress. But don't think that the girl cant do anything for herself. She was the youngest girl to ever get Masters at the ager of 20. Kagome was a child prodigy. She then went on to start an organization to help young orphaned children she named it Faith's Hope. It was around that time when she found an orphaned child on the street. And that is when Kagome met Shippo a little boy that she adored and ended up adopting. Right after the adoption is when Kagome met Inuyasha and she thought it was love and he thought it was an easy way not to spend his money sleezeball. Everyone warned her that all he wanted was her money and fame. But then hes rich so why would he want hers.

Okay now that you have gotten the gist of her life **on to the story.**

_**While he was scheming  
I was beamin' in the Beamer  
Just beamin'  
Can't believe that  
I caught my man cheatin**_

Kagome was just crusin through the town. She passed this cafe and could of sworn she had saw a head of silver hair. Turning around she looked at the spot and who did she see but Inuyasha. She looked for a while and saw her cousin Kikyo with him.

' What are they doing' though Kagome.

She was about to confront them when she saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha. She was livid

' How dare that skank go and kiss my boyfriend' though Kagome

To her surprise Inuyasha started kissing back making out with the girl.

Kagome felt like throwing up on them but she had a better idea.

She got out her cell and went to work.

---------------------------------------

**about 30 mins later.**

" Kagome" started One of her best friends Yewande " Are you sure you want to do this".

" Of course she does", Spoke up Sango " That good for nothing asswipe cheated on her with her cousin. What kind of sick creeper does that."

" I know that shes mad at him but i don't think this is the best way". " Are you defending what he did"interrupted Ayame.

" Hell NO, i mean wouldn't it be better to like torch all of his clothes and then like give away all his things like his motorcycle that you bought him that would be good then you can like give it to the organization." finished Yewande

" Yewande for once in your life i think you have a very good point but let do this first and can do that later." said Kagome

_**So I found another way  
To make him pay for it all  
So I went  
To Neiman-Marcus  
On a shopping spree  
And on the way  
I grabbed Soley and Mia  
And as the cash box rang  
I thought everything away**_

" SO Kagome were do we go first" said Ayame

'Ummm.. lets go to Macy's then we can go to hmm. Chanel then we can go to coach, anywhere else. Said Kagome

" Well just go to all the stores we see." said Yewande

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay girls its about 3:00 we have spent around 4 hours here so now on to part 2.

" yahhh' said Yewande

Everyone stopped to look at her

" What", Ive always wanted to torch someones clothes ooooo, maybe we could throw them into a lake yeah that would be good then we can like dump it in something permanent then throw it on him Muwahahaahhaha.

Everyone yet again started to look at her

" WHAT" said Yewande

" You enjoying this a little to much" said Sango

" Well Ive always wanted to do this to someone. And no offense Kagome but i was kinda expecting Inuyasha to be the first one" Said Yewande

"Why Inuyasha, if anyone it could have been Miroku, no offense Sango" said Kagome

" Kagome Kagome Kagome' Started Yewande, " Since the first time you guys started dating i always said Inuyasha was no good, You deserve some one better."

"Actually said Yewande Slyly " I happen to know someone who you would like a lot."

" she just found out her boyfriend cheated on her and your already making wedding plans." said Ayame with disbelief

" Hey i have kept this inside for a long time i was just waiting for the moment to introduce them, Anyways Kagome hes a really nice guy hes Kuro-chan best friend." She was again interrupted.

" Kuronue, you mean your perverted thief of a boyfriend," said Sango sarcastically " Well if Kuronue knows him he must be good."

"Hey now San-chan if you want to talk about perverts your man is at the top of the whole fuckin list." said Yewande defensively you defend your man wha hoooo.

Before Sango could state her comeback Yewande continued " I mean, Sure he doesn't have the best history but i mean who does all that matters is that he is a gentlemen and he would never cheat on me and since hes a thief they got this whole messed up code of honor thing going on."

"Wait, Wait, Wait" said Kagome " Whats with this whole 'code of honor ' thing i mean thieves steal from people how can they have a code of honor."

" If you haven't noticed my boyfriend is a very sweet guy yet he is is very well 'rough' around the edges but he'll about die before he hurts me. Also like i was saying his friend Ive got to say is very very Hot. And very sweet first he was a jerk because of the fact that my boyfriend forgot to tell me that i wasn't some one-night fuck as he so eloquently put it. Boy was it fun chewing him out then he apologized and explained that he had seen Kuro get hurt because of hid fame and didn't want that to happen again. It was like the sweetest thing. You know what else he kinda looks like Inutramp but a lot sexier i mean hes a Fox demon hes got the cute ears and bonus he has a tail it was the cutest thing ever. And unlike that jerk he let me touch them both."

Kagome wasn't really in the mood to hear about this 'amazing guy' as Yewande put it. She had just gotten out of a relationship she didn't need to jump back into another one. But she was sure of one thing_**She was so over Inutrasha**_

_**Oops)  
There goes the dreams  
We used to say  
(Oops)  
There goes the time  
We spent away  
(Oops)  
There goes the love I had  
But you cheated on me  
And that's worth that now  
(Oops)  
There goes the house  
We made a home  
(Oops)  
There goes you'll never  
Leave me alone  
For all the lies you told  
This is what you owe**_

Soon nobody said anything inside the car. Then they pulled up to Kagome's condo. They quickly got to work.

" Hey Kagome where do you want me to put this" said Sango while holding up Inuyasha's laptop that Kagome bought him .

Kagome thought for a minute before answering " Trash It"

But before Sango could throw away the laptop Kagome quickly changed her mind.

" Why the hell would i throw away something that i paid for myself." She quickly said, "All i need to do is find somebody to belp me delete all of That man-whores files from here."

" While...**pant**...your...**pant**... at it...huff... get somebody to help...deep breath us." Said Ayame as she struggled with some very heavy boxes " Whats that tramp got in here any ways."

Than she quickly shrugged off that thought. 'i dont think i want to know'

Yewande walked up to Kagome with her phone in her hand. " Is it okay if I get Kuronue and some of his friends to come and help us. I bet he even knows someone that can help you with that laptop."

Kagome looked in deep thought. Then she suddenly looked at Yewande who had a very innocent expression on her face.

' If i can get Kuronue to Bring Kurama over here and make Kagome forget about that trampy slut.'

Kagome oblivious to her friends scheming Kagome quickly agreed for help realizing that if they wanted to finish before Inuyasha came back they would need more help.

_**Hey Ladies  
When your man  
Wanna get buckwild  
Just go back and  
Hit 'em up style  
Put your hands on his cash  
And spend it to the last dime  
For all the hard times  
Oh  
When you go then  
Everything goes  
From the crib to the ride  
And the clothes  
So you better let him know that  
If he messed up  
You gotta hit 'em up**_

**Phone Conversation**

**RRRING RRIIINNNG...**

**K: Hello said groggly**

**Y: KURO why the hell are you still in bed for its 5 o'clock in the afternoon**

**K: IT was just a quick nap i swear. Ive got to tell you im kind of offended.**

**Y: why?**

**K This is the first i hear from my girlfirend since yeseteday and shes already yelling at me... I mean come on Wheres the Love.**

**Y: We can deal with that later we have more important thing to disccus.**

**K: What?**

**Y: That ass Inuyahsa Cheated on kagome.**

**K: I Never liked him.  
Y: It gets better it was with Her Cousin.**

**K; Want me and the boys to go find his ass and beat him down.**

**Y: As appealing as that sounds i need your help.**

**K: What do you need me to do.**

**Y: You know the way to Kagomes House Right.**

**K: Yes**

**Y: Okay in need you to bring: Kurama, and some other guys to help us dimolish that whores belongings.**

**Y: Just tell them that there ridding the world of one less whore.**

**Y: Okay bye love you.**

**And She quickly hung up leaving a shell shocked kuronue on the line**

_**L.L...ove Y..ou ?**_

**I ****know i didnt finish the song well i didn't feel like it.**

**Okay love it hate it . Suggestions**

**Short first chapter others will be longer.**


	2. Crushcrushcrush

**Author Note: Lol. Yupp that's right my inspiration has come back and I am determined to finish this story. I would like to apologize to all of my readers Ive had a rough past months. Between School, Surgeries, and Dealing with a failed relationship. I haven't had enough time to update my stories. Hopefully I can finish these up. Like trying to finish a chapter every week or so..eh. maybe.. ALSO... When I first started this story I thought it would be a short Two- shot. After reading it again I think I could make it much much longer so it's now a full story... Lol... Enjoy!**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi has discovered that her; what she thought 'Perfect relationship' was a lie. How is she too cope with her heartache? With Friends, a new attitude, and a sexy ex- thief anything is possible. : )**

**Previously on RIOT!**

**'How dare that skank go and kiss my boyfriend' though Kagome To her surprise Inuyasha started kissing back making out with the girl.**

**If I can get Kuronue to Bring Kurama over here and make Kagome forget about that trampy slut.'**

**Y: That ass Inuyasha Cheated on Kagome.**

**Y: Just tell them that there ridding the world of one less whore.**

**L.L...ove Y..ou ?**

**Chapter 2: crushcrushchrush**

" Okay, there on their way" said Yewande

"Good I don't think we could get this all done before Inuyasha gets here" said Ayame " The only thing keeping me going is the look on that man-whores face when he realizes what we did.. I Cant wait" she screamed excitedly.

"You and me Both" said Kagome

"Okay, let's try and get as much of his crap out of here so that the guys wont have much to do when they get here." Said Sango

"Yeye" screamed Kagome

"Huh... What?" said Yewande she hadn't really been paying attention since getting off the phone.

"Is there something wrong" said Kagome

"Wrong, with me, of course not .. I am perfectly fine" said Yewande seeing that Kagome didn't believe she added her best fake smile to seem more reassuring.

"Okay if you say so" said Kagome letting the topic drop knowing better not to push

'Whew that was a close one' thought Yewande. I'm such a idiot; I Cant believe I told Kuronue I LOVE HIM... I mean I know I do but I didn't plan on telling him so soon. O well I guess Ill just have to face this with a brave face and hope I didn't scare him away.'

BEEP BEEP

"There here" Said Kagome

"O..Okay.. I guess I should go get them" said Yewande, who was suddenly very nervous

" I guess you should" said Sango Sarcastically

**Yewande's P.O.V**

'Okay Yewande keep calm cool and collected. Don't make it seem as if you're freaking out on the inside.'

"Hey Guys, ready to rid a women of a man-whore" I said enthusiastically

They all started to laugh. While they where laughing I could look at who had come to help. The group consisted of, from what I could see he had brought Kurama, Kouga, Yomi and… Wait a minute.

"Hey guys where is Kuronue" I asked

" He said that he had to go do something" said Kurama he had a guilty look in his eyes telling me that something was defiantly wrong.

"Really, now.. And what..." Before I could finish my sentence I heard a big crash

"Hey is everything okay in there" I asked

"Yeah," Replied Ayame "Its not like anyone wants a sculpture of his ugly mug anyways. Gosh VAIN MUCH"

That made me laugh; I mean who pays someone to make a sculpture

"Make sure you throw it in the dumpster" I told her

I turned my direction back to the guys

"Okay boys lets get to work" I said happily, for the moment I would forget about the fact that my boyfriend was obviously avoiding me, telling me that what I said had affected him more than I thought.

"Okay guys let me introduce you to my Best Friend, Owner of this beautiful house."

"KAGOME GET DOWN HERE HELP HAS ARRIVED" I shouted, I saw all of the guys cringe at my tone, I smirked, and that's what they get for lying to me.

"For the love of Christ you don't need to shout" Said Yomi

"Oops! I am sorry guys" I said with a smirk on my face. I saw them all realize that I had screamed on purpose for there punishment. Yomi and Kouga had the looks of regret in there eyes, Kurama on the other hand didn't look sorry for lying at all. At least they had the decency to look a little sorry. I shouldn't be blaming Kurama; Kuronue is the one who is avoiding me.

Sigh "Come guys lets finish before Inuyasha comes back" I said less enthusiastic as I was a few minutes ago.

Everyone looked at me in shock. Did I say something wrong?

**Kagome's POV**

"Come guys lets finish before Inuyasha comes back" said Yewande

" Something's wrong with Yeye" I commented to Sango and Ayame

" What makes you think that" Sango replied

"Well for one, she isn't as happy to get rid of inutrashas stuff; Second she called him Inuyasha she hasn't called him that all day; Third she has a sad tone in her voice now, something's happened and it's our jobs to find out." I answered.

"Hey chatterboxes we need to finish before Inutrasha comes back." Said an agitated Yewande.

"Yeye could we talk for a minute." Said Kagome.

"Could this wait till later I want to finish soon." Said Yewande hoping to prolong the obvious interrogation that was too occur.

"Okay , I guess it can wait." I said in defeat.

"Thanks very much, love", she replied to some boxes.

**Meanwhile on the other side of Town……**

**Kuronue's POV**

'Okay I know she's going to be angry but I really need some time to think. I mean its not everyday your girlfriend says she loves you. What am I supposed to do? Said the disgruntled bat who was driving with no destintation.

' _**Get over it you big baby.' Said a mysterious voice.**_

' What the fuck.' Thought Kuronue

'_**Hey' the voice scolded. 'Watch your fucking language gosh'**_

' I'll say whatever I want it's my head. Thought Kuronue 'Anyways who are you and what do you want can't you see I'm going through some problems'.

' _**I think your making a whole bunch of nothing into one big something.' Said the voice.**_

' WHO ARE YOU' thought Kuronue

' _**I am your Father' said the voice. 'Nahhh I'm just messing around with you. I'm really your conscience' **_

'My what' thought Kuronue?

'_**Conscience you know that thing that makes you feel bad when you've been a complete jackass.' Said the voice in am condescending tone.**_

' I See, so your going to tell me that I'm a jerk and I shouldn't be avoiding my girlfriend',thought Kuronue.

'_**On the contrary, I think you did the right thing I mean who does she think she is telling her boyfriend she loves him I mean come on', said The voice.**_

" That's right." Thought Kuronue

' _**I mean the girl is a total bitch anyways so how could you ever love her anyways.'**_ Wait a minute she's not..' started Kuronue but the voice just went on. _**' I mean you have every right to avoid her when she needs your help because you're scared. I mean you've only been dating for how long a year and another thing I mean.'**_

'Okay, Okay I understand I shouldn't be avoiding her, but.. What if she excepts me to say I love you back' Thought Kuronue

' _**Well do you' said the voice**_

' I DON'T FUCKING KNOW OKAY' thought Kuronue, ' Do I'?

' _**Okay, Okay lover boy answer this question. If your house was on fire and you had to pick between saving yourself or saving her who would you pick' , asked the voice?**_

'Her. As long as she's okay and well I don't even matter' thought Kuronue.

'_**And there's your answer lover boy' said the voice.**_

Kuronue knew what was needed to be done but first he needed to try and smooth things over with the person he couldn't live without but he feared was slipping away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back at the House with the others**

**Kagomes POV**

"That little whore did this on purpose "said Kagome angry at the audacity of her meddling friend.

"Did what" said the only other person in the room.

Kagome blushed realizing she had been talking out loud "Uh... Nothing forget I ever said anything "she said embarrassed

'When I get out of here I'm going to kill her, Sigh, Well I guess some music should lighten up the mood.' Thought Kagome as she turned on the radio.

_**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**_

**_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_**

**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about'**

Kagome turned her head and snuck a look at the preoccupied but gorgeous silver fox.

'Crushcrushcrush indeed' she thought.

**AN: And Chapter two of Riot is done. Ahhhh Sweet relief. well i will try to keep up with updating this summer. no promises though but im sure i will be able to do it. I have so much free time :D Lol. i made a mistake first time i posted this chapter. its fixed now. :)**

**Click it You know you want to :)**


End file.
